Time Collateral
by ichied.luv01
Summary: Edward meets Ichigo... Self explanatory, right?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Time Collateral

Chapter: **Demonii**

So many people were filling the dirty, stoned streets with smiling faces and fast paced hearts. It had been years since the town had seen even a bit of excitement. Now that the festival had arrived, children all over were begging their parents to take them there. One child in particular, Ritzy Solomen, had waited forever for a bit of excitement. She had been told that there would be food and drinks there at the festivals. No, that wasn't it. Someone had told her that there would be all kinds of games and people dressed as clowns. She couldn't wait to go. Her mother had been planning for it all afternoon.

Eight-year-old Ritzy hopped up out of her bed and headed towards the kitchen where she heard her mother cooking. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. But Ritzy didn't just want to eat breakfast. She wanted to go to the festival to have snacks and other foods that she had never tasted before. She ran to her mother, with excitement and wrapped her arms around her.

Her mother slapped her hands over her mouth and let out a loud cough. Ritzy stepped back.

"Mama?" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ritz." Her mother said. Her eyes were sullen and her nose was red and puffy. It was clear to see that she was sick. "I don't think I'll be able to take you to the festival this morning. Maybe we'll go tomorrow."

"But it's only in town for one day, mama." Ritzy said. "Cant you try to take me?"

"Ritzy, honey, I'm just not up for it." her mother shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice that Ritzy recognized all too well. Just then a male with long blond hair, tied back into a messy ponytail entered into the kitchen. There was a smile posted on his face and he was holding some kind of watch in his hand, twirling it in between his fingers.

"Edward." Ritzy's mother gave him a smile. She covered her hands over her mouth again and coughed. "I didn't know that you would be here this morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine." The make named Edward smiled, crossing his arms. Edward Elric was a handsome, nineteen- year- old, young male... not really on the tall side though.

"Ed!" Ritzy ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Whoa!" Edward said. "Hey, Ritzy." he bent down to her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Mama won't let me go to the festival!" Ritzy said, as if there was anything that her mother could do about it.

"Well, I'm sure there's a reason, Ritzy." Edward stood up.

"I'm ill." Ritzy's mother said. "I'm sorry. I really wish there was something i could do. She's been looking forward to this festival all week long."

"Uh huh?" Edward looked down at Ritzy. "Well, I'll take her." he said, finally. He really dreaded the fact of not being able to finish his studies. He knew that although the gate was closed, there was still something that he could do to get back to Shamballa. His brother, Alphonse Elric, was trying to figure it out just then.

"Really?" Ritzy smiled.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Sure." he said, blowing a strand of hair from his face. "Why not? What are big brothers for anyway?" Just then a face of a small, brown haired girl popped into his face. _Nina. _He thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Ritzy smiled. "And just think, in a few years, I'll be taller than you." She ran past Edward out of the house.

"Hey!" Edward through his hands in the air. "You will never be taller than me you little twerp!" Ed looked back at Ritzy's mother, who was looking at him in total confusion. "Kids." he said. "They're so darling." he shook his head and left out of the house, following after Ritzy.

Ritzy was skipping down the street, holding some kind of stuffed animal in her hand. One of the sown eyes was missing, and the stuffing was coming out of one side. Edward caught up with Ritzy. Pretty soon, they were crowded by a bunch of people heading towards the festival. Ritzy couldn't get the smile off of her face. She was hoping around holding Edward's hand as if he were her big brother. Ed liked the feeling. It wasn't long before Ritzy spotted an icecream stand.

"Icecream, icecream!" she shouted. "Ed, Ed, can we go!"

Before Ed could answer her, she broke free of his hand and ran towards the icecream stand. Edward chased after her.

"Ritz!" he called. "Slow down, would ya!"

"Icecream, Ed!" Ritzy shouted.

When Edward finally caught up with Ritzy he realized that her thoughts had completely trailed from the delicious cold icecream on her tongue to a large purple tent in the middle of all the commotion. Ritzy's eyes were big with curiosity. She held her hand out for Edward to grab. Edward grabbed her hand and turned her away.

"Alright." he said. "Let's go and get that icecream."

"No wait." Ritzy pulled away from him. "I want to go in there." She once again broke free from Edward's grip and sprinted into the purple tent.

"Ritz." Edward sighed, arched his back, and followed Ritzy into the purple tent. It seemed much larger inside than it looked outside.

Edward grabbed Ritzy's hand again, determined to keep her where she was and looked around the large tent. It was dark and beyond silent. There was a small table in the middle of the large space. Two chairs were on one side of the table and one chair was on the other.

"What is this place?" Ritzy asked.

"Stay close to me, Ritzy." Edward told her. "Hello?"

"I changed my mind." Ritzy said. "I don't want to be in here. Can we please go, Edward?"

"Yeah." Ed turned to leave, but was stopped by a deep, scratchy voice. He turned around to find a woman dressed in red and black cloth. Her front teeth were yellow with brown spots and her hair was a greasy black that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days. There were wrinkles at the cracks of ehr eyes and lips and a dark mole above her eye.

"I've been waiting for you." the voice croaked again. "Young Edward Elric and his young one, Ritzy Solomen." She let out a wicked laugh as if she were a witch and took a seat in the chair.

Edward pulled Ritzy closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Have a seat young Edward, have a seat." the woman pointed to the two chairs.

Edward sat down in one chair and Ritzy sat down in the other.

"I've been waiting for you." the woman repeated.

"I said who are you?" Edward asked.

"They call me Demonii." the old woman said. "And I'm the woman whose going to tell you your future." she let out another laugh that filled the entire tent and before Edward knew it, the tent was crashing down around him. Ritzy let out a loud scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Argh, I said shut up Kon!" Seventeen year old Ichigo Kurosaki yelled through gritted teeth. The perverted, live stuffed animal held up its paw, a sweat bead forming on his forehead.

"Now you listen here Ichigo! Rukia is my girl! You got that!"

"Ugh, listen you little plushy," Ichigo growled, shoving his foot down on Kon. "I told you, I don't like Rukia that way! We're just friends you idiot!" He groaned, kicking the helpless animal under the bed. "Now make like the stuffed animal you are and be quiet."

"Are you two done yet? We're gonna be late for school." Rukia said, sitting in the window. Ichigo sighed, waving his hand as he walked out his door. Kon quickly ran out from under the bed, tears in his cloth eyes.

"Rukia!!!" He yelled, jumping up and running to her. Rukia raised her eye brow, looking down at him with an annoyed look. "Ichigo was being mean again!" He complained.

"Well, you are perverted." Rukia said dismissively as she jumped from the window down next to an awaiting Ichigo. Without a glance, the two walked on, bickering like usual. "You should start getting up earlier. Maybe then you'll be ready on time."

"Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't snore at night, it keeps me up." Ichigo growled, tossing his back pack over his shoulder. Rukia jabbed him in the ribs, raising her fist defensively.

"I do not snore!" She said, scowling. Ichigo grinned and closed his eyes as he kept walking towards the awaiting bridge that they crossed everyday on their way to school. Rukia sighed, walking behind him. Her attention was suddenly caught by a large tent jut below the bridge. Ichigo seemed to notice it to as he stopped and stared. "Since when did the circus come into town?" Rukia asked, following Ichigo down onto the river bank.

"I don't think this is the circus." Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes as he dropped his back pack and gathered a little bit of his spirit energy. "Do you think its hollow related?"

"No, hollows don't have the right thinking process to come up with an alluring plan. But we should stay on guard, this tent wasn't here yesterday when we came through." Ichigo gave a nod and slowly stepped into the darkened tent. Using his spiritual aurora to light the tent. Rukia stepped in behind him, looking around. "Ichigo, look." Rukia said, pointing to two forms laying on the floor. Quickly, Ichigo ran over to the young man face down, while Rukia attended to the small girl curled up in a ball. Ichigo rolled the boy over, examining him.

"They look normal." The blonde boy's eyes fluttered. "This kid here looks like he's my age, but hes so small.." Ichigo said, grabbing the pocket watch laying beside him. "Nice watch though." Gritting his teeth, Ed jumped up, holding his fist up.

"Who're you calling a baby!?" He shouted, startling Ichigo.

"I didn't call you a baby, short stump." Fire burned in Eds' eyes as he lashed out at Ichigo.

"Listen you over sized giant! I'm 19!" Stepping forward, Ichigo bent down in Ed's face, yelling back.

"Oh yeah! Could've fooled me! You look like your only in the 3rd grade!"

"Thats it!" Ed said, jumping on his. In a heep of debri, Rukia pulled the little girl out of the tent. Ritzy opened her eyes slowly, sitting up slightly.

"Edward..." She murmured, looking around. Rukia smiled, her voice softening.

"My names Rukia. So that little man in there is Edward?" Ritzy stared for a moment before nodding. Ed, hearing Rukia's comment, stuck his head out of the tent, his hair afro-style from his fight with Ichigo.

"I am not a smurf!"

"I didn't say that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Collateral

Chapter 3

"Edward! I'm Edward Elric and she's Ritzy Solomen!"

Edward had never been so hungry in his life. Ichigo and Rukia watched him chugging down on the food like a mad man until he was completely done. He cleared his throat, wiped his mouth, and asked for more.

"Damn, kid." Ichigo said. "Who would think that you could eat so much when you're smaller than a raisin?!"

"What the hell did you say?!" Ed jumped into the air throwing his arms above his head. "What do you mean I'm so short that I can only be seen with a telescope?!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say that, but since it's true I guess it doesn't matter if I said it or not."

"Why you," Edward jumped across the table, but Rukia grabbed his collar and threw him back into the chair.

"Enough!" she said, angrily. "Ed, I'm Rukia Kuchiki- and this is my jerk of a friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now Edward, tell me how you… ended up here."

"Yeah." Ichigo said. "Where are you from? Planet of the undersized?" he made a small pinch with his fingers.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said. "That's enough."

"We're from the other side!" Ritzy said happily, still working on the third piece of bread roll that had been given to her. She ate so politely that all Rukia could do was smile. Ichigo looked at her and laughed.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked. "Is that a smile? Since when do you smile?"

Rukia's smile turned into a frown. She closed her eyes in complete annoyance and slapped Ichigo in the back of his head. "I said enough, Ichigo." She said. "I understand that sometimes you have the urge to be a complete jackass, but do not be a complete ass wipe,"

"You said jackass!" Ichigo corrected, rubbing the back of his head.

"In my presence!" Rukia finished. She opened her eyes and turned back to Ritzy. "Now what were you saying, Ritzy?"

"I was saying that we come from the other side." Ritzy continued. "Some old, ugly lady was doing some creepy stuff all like this!" Ritzy jumped up on the table and started making noises with her mouth and moving her hands about like a ghost.

"Ritzy sit down." Edward said, calmly with his arms crossed and his legs crossed up on the table. "She's from Munich… I'm from Shamballa. Now if you don't have anymore questions can you politely point us to the exit so we can get the hell back home!"

"I can do you one better." Ichigo said. "I will _show_ you to the exit and literary kick your short ass out!"

"Listen here Mr. 'Just- hit- puberty', the next time you call me short I'm going to do you one so different that you won't even know when the moon comes up! Understand sasquatch?!!!"

Rukia shook her head and walked over to Ritzy. She grabbed her hand and pulled her down from the table. Then they left the kitchen to leave the two arguing boys alone.

"Sure I understand." Ichigo said. "I understand that you're so short the only place you were allowed to go was the tent because they wouldn't let you on any of the kiddy rides!"

"I'm going to kick your giant ass, carrot head!"

"Carrot head?" Ichigo asked. "That wasn't even remotely clever. Bet you and your tiny bean brain spent all time thinking of that one didn't you." He closed his eyes, threw his head back and laughed his ass off. When he opened his eyes he was tackled to the ground by a raging Edward.

"Ah! Get off me!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia shook her head and drained the noise out of her ears. She bent down to Ritzy. "What do you mean some old lady was doing creepy stuff?" she grabbed Ritzy's hands and tried to make her feel comfortable. "Do you mean that she sent you here Ritzy?"

"I don't know." Ritzy said. "But before we were in Munich at a carnival and we were going to get our fortunes told." Her eyes trailed off thinking about it. Then she looked back at Rukia. "Then when I opened my eyes we were here. Where is here?"

"Ritzy, what was the old woman's name?"

"I don't know." Ritzy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember."

Rukia hadn't noticed that she was tightening her grip on Ritzy's hands. "Try to remember she pleaded. It's important! What was the old woman's name!"

"I don't know." Ritzy whined. "You're hurting me, Rukia!" she said.

"Hey, get away from her!" Ed ran outside over to Rukia and pulled Ritzy away from her. Rukia stood up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward pushed Ritzy behind him.

Ichigo walked over and stood abreast Rukia.

"I was just trying to," Rukia started, but a loud thud cut her off.

Edward turned around to see what the noise was. He saw Ritzy in the distance on the ground. She had taken off and fell. She got back up and continued to run.

"Ritzy!" Edward called. He started after her, but she was far away.

"Dammit!" Edward clapped his hands together hard and placed them firmly on the ground. A circle of bright blue lightning surrounded him and made a path down the ground. He watched up ahead as the ground lifted into a steep like wall in front of Ritzy. Ritzy ran into the wall and fell to the ground. Edward hurried over to her, Ichigo and Rukia close behind him.

Ichigo's eyes were widened in shock. "What was that?" he asked. "Some kind of dark power or something? Hey, kid! How'd you do that?"

Edward pulled a crying Ritzy into his arms and walked away with her. Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances. Ichigo debated following them, but decided against it.


End file.
